


Breakfast with Pauline

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [44]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: The odd family head to a local cafe to have breakfast with Pauline.





	Breakfast with Pauline

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the long gap between stories. I hope to get more to you soon.

The group arrived and sat down at a table with enough room for 6, Pauline wasn’t there yet but she would be soon. Liz always tried to make sure that they arrived early so that Harper and Ford were ready in their highchairs and had the opportunity to go to the bathroom or in Ford’s case, have his nappy changed if it was needed. Since he hadn’t yet eaten, it wasn’t necessary. They had just began to look at the breakfast menu when Pauline arrived, pulling her little brother into a hug. “It’s so good to see you again!” She exclaimed, pulling back to look at him properly.   
“You saw me a few days ago.” Timmy replied.   
“I know but we didn’t exactly get to spend much time together in between your revelations.” Pauline replied, giving him a pointed look.   
“Sorry.” Timmy whispered, looking at his feet. Armie took one of Timmy’s hands in his to try and comfort his young love.

“You don’t need to apologise, T. As long as you’re being looked after and you’re happy then I don’t see any problems.” Pauline smiled. Then she turned to Armie. “And if you ever hurt my brother, I will end you.”

“I give you my permission.” Armie agreed. Pauline smiled.

“Now that we’ve got that out of the way, introduce me to the little ones.” Timmy’s sister demanded. Ford had gone a little shy, as he often did when introduced to new people, and Harper was clinging to Timmy like she usually did.

“Well, this is Harper, or Hopsy as we sometimes call her. She’s three and she loves her pretty dresses and disney princesses and dancing.” Timmy explained, motioning to the child clinging to him. “And that’s Ford. He’ll be one in January, he loves cuddles and toys that make a noise.” Pauline just smiled at her brother. It was obvious how much he loved his odd little family and Pauline couldn’t blame him. They all seemed to adore him, especially the children. Timmy had always loved children and as his older sister, Pauline just wanted him to be with someone that loved him. 

“And I’m Liz.” Liz joked, pulling Pauline into a hug. Before anyone could say anything else, a waitress came over and asked if they’d all decided what they were having to eat or drink to which they replied no, having not even begun to look at the menu for all the introductions. They spent the next 10 minutes looking at the menu and deciding what everyone was going to have so they were ready when the waitress came back to them. There wasn’t a huge list of things to choose from but there were the usual breakfast things; oatmeal, omelettes, sausage or bacon sandwiches. There was also other things on the menu but Timmy only focused on the things he recognised, honestly, most places dress up the wording to seem fanicer or have really weird options which was why he liked this little cafe. The kids had oatmeal as it was the easiest thing to give to both of them. It wasn’t as if they disliked oatmeal but it was going to be a messy breakfast for Ford who was still being fed but always managed to wear half of his food anyway. Babies like to spit their food out, there was nothing anyone could do to change it. He always wore a bib but some days, it didn’t make a difference. It was probably a good thing that they were going straight back to the Hammer-Chambers house after this. And it was Golden Globes tonight! The dinner last night had been amazing and he still couldn’t get over how chill everyone had been about the revelation of himself dating Armie. He’d woken up to messages from Daniel and Ansel so he knew he needed to make plans and talk to both of them properly but right now was about spending time with his family. After ordering, Timmy had to make a quick trip to the bathroom, as usually happened now. It was ridiculous to think that he was only 5 weeks along. There was much longer to go before the baby got here. Timmy enjoyed eating out as a family but it could be difficult as they couldn’t talk as freely as they would in privacy. You never know who could or would overhear you and they may say something to the wrong person. Armie got recognised a lot and Timmy was starting to get recognised too, especially if he was with Armie. By the time food came, Liz was happily chatting with Pauline and Timmy was a bit worried about that. Who knew what his sister was telling Armie’s wife? Timmy hoped it wouldn’t be embarrassing childhood stories, but knowing his sister, it probably was. Liz was laughing too, so it wasn’t looking hopeful for him. Timmy sat and quietly ate his breakfast, mostly one handed as he was feeding Ford at the same time. Liz and Armie had offered but they always did it and Timmy clearly needed the practice. It gave him something to focus on which always helped when he was out to eat otherwise other smells could make his nauseated. Before long, everyone had finished eating and Timmy had been to the toilet twice more. Armie paid, despite Timmy and Pauline’s protest and they began to get coats on. Pauline was looking forward to talking to Timmy more about the baby, and seeing the Hammer-Chambers house. Besides, they had to talk about the Golden Globes as people would probably ask her questions. She needed to be ready.


End file.
